Christmas Sham
by LanieSullivan
Summary: A little extension of "Santa's Got a Brand New Bag" in response to a challenge for Amanda to explain to Dotty one of her absences that we didn't see an explanation for on-screen. In this case, how did Amanda explain why she was so late coming home on Christmas Eve?


**AN:** This is in response to a challenge to have Amanda explain to Dotty one of her absences that was never explained on the show without allowing any other character to intercede on her behalf. Since it's close to Christmas, I chose "Santa's Got a Brand New Bag" and Amanda needing to explain why she and Lee were so late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After she and Lee had finished their late Christmas Eve dinner, Amanda took their dishes into the kitchen where her mother was making dishwater while poor Lee was still in the den being peppered with questions from Aunt Lillian. "Mother, let me take over here. You shouldn't have to do more dishes when we're the ones who got here after the cleanup was already done."

"Oh, thank you," Dotty replied as she stepped away from the sink. "Why was it that you were two were so late again?" She cast a sly glance to Lee whom she'd noticed seemed to be just as adept at evading pointed questions as her daughter was. "Maybe getting a head start on your own private Christmas cheer?"

"Oh, Mother, really. I told you on the phone that we got caught up in some last-minute work that we had to finish up. It just couldn't be helped."

Dotty wasn't buying it. "You make documentary films. What kind of last-minute work could you possibly have to do at Christmas?"

"Well, that's just it, Mother." She began telling the story that she and Lee had devised on their way to the house to explain their tardiness. "It was a Christmas documentary, so we were in a serious deadline crisis. I'm sure I told you about it."

Her mother rolled her eyes. "No, I'm sure you didn't, but either way, I can't imagine what kind of documentary you'd be making about Christmas."

"We were doing this film on just how commercial Christmas has become and as part of it, we've been filming at a toy factory to showcase how much busier they are at Christmastime than any other time of the year and how they keep trying to come up with supposedly new and improved toys to outdo the competition. And what happened was that we didn't realize that some of their factory equipment interfered with our sound...you just have no idea how loud some of that machinery can get and...well, since we didn't realize it until it was almost too late, we had to go back to the toy factory and re-shoot some stuff...then we had to edit the new footage in with what we already had. Mother, you just no idea how much work goes into one simple film."

"I'm sure," Dotty responded dryly. What she wasn't sure of was her daughter's truthfulness in her explanation.

"Now, don't look at me like that. Don't you think I would much rather have been here with the family?"

"Oh, I don't know. I could see how it might be a bit awkward for you when you're bringing your new boyfriend home for the holidays for the first time...and with Joe being here too. And how you just might want to delay that awkwardness for as long as possible."

"That's just silly, Mother. Joe and I have been divorced for a little over four years now and he knows that I'm in a serious relationship. Plus, Lee knew that Joe was going to be here, so there's no reason for anyone to feel awkward at all."

"You're honestly trying to convince me that Lee didn't feel the least bit nervous about coming here tonight? I mean, when I opened the front door to let you in, I could swear I saw a look of sheer panic on that poor man's face like a deer caught in the headlights." She once again peered into the den and heard snippets of Lee telling the same story to her sister. "Did you actually see this supposedly messed-up footage yourself? Maybe he made the whole thing up just to spend some more time alone with you to avoid his doom."

"Okay, now you've moved on from silly to just plain ridiculous," Amanda scolded. "You're making Lee sound manipulative."

"I've seen the way he looks at you, Amanda. He's completely smitten and there are no limits to what a man in love will do to keep what he thinks is his, especially if he thinks he may have competition." She nodded to the dining room where Joe was playing a game of Monopoly with the boys.

"There _is_ no competition and both of them know that. As for the film, do you think that I would purposely want to spend that much time away from the house on Christmas if I hadn't seen it for myself?" While she'd never admit to her mother, she did have to at least acknowledge to herself that Lee had tried his hardest to avoid their Christmas gathering. There was no doubt in the way he'd talked at the toy store that he did feel a need to compete with Joe at least as far as the boys were concerned. "Listen, I don't think we really need to talk about this anymore. I've told you what happened and if you don't want to accept my explanation, that's up to you, but I really think you're reading too much into this."

"If you say so," Dotty replied skeptically. "You know that more than anything, I just want you to be happy."

"I _am_ happy, Mother. I mean, look around..." Amanda gestured in a circle indicating the occupied rooms on each side of the kitchen. "Everyone I love is right here together for Christmas and while we may have gotten off to a later start than we planned, I can't help feeling grateful for that and you should too."

"Of course," her mother nodded. "If you're happy, I'm happy."

Amanda turned to cast a glance at Lee. Feeling her eyes on him, he shot her a pleading look. She smiled at him. "Lee, if you're not too busy, maybe you could come help me with these dishes."

"Sure thing," he eagerly replied while smiling back at her gratefully.

"Oh, Amanda," Dotty scolded. "He's a guest. You shouldn't be putting him to work."

"No, Mother. He's much more than just a guest to me."

"It's fine, Dotty. I don't mind helping out at all." He picked up a dishtowel to demonstrate. "See?"

"Well, as long as you don't mind, I guess I'll leave you to it." She began to make her way to the den to join her sister, but then paused, turned back around and added, "And Lee, I'm glad you were able to join us for Christmas. I hope you'll make a habit of it."

He beamed at her, turned to give Amanda a warm smile and replied, "You can count on it."


End file.
